


Skin

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: If it's your lover, skin is sexy wherever it is.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Skin  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Flash  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Warnings: None  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: If it's your lover, skin is sexy wherever it is.  
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine, but thanks for thinking I'm that good.  
Author's Notes: Fluff. Sexy fluff. 

**Skin by Perpetual Motion**

"Sam-" Josh stopped in the doorway of Sam's office and smiled to himself.

Sam lay on his couch with one arm reaching above his head and the other laying across his chest. He was sound asleep, and Josh turned to leave when he noticed something. He walked to Sam's side and stared down at the small area of skin that was showing.

Sam was wearing jeans and a sweater, his usual Saturday outfit, and he was lying so his sweater was pushed up and his jeans had slid down. It left a triangular patch of almost pale skin exposed.

Josh stared at the area, knowing that a few inches above it was the lovebite he'd brought into existence the night before. Kneeling by the couch, Josh let his hand touch the exposed skin. He glanced out Sam's big windows, noticing the emptiness of the hall and bullpen. Josh looked at his watch. 2:12 in the morning. He could do it.

Leaning over, Josh kissed the skin he had been petting. He licked the spot once, tasting Sam, and then he pulled away, not wanting to go further.

Sam mumbled something and shifted on the couch. His eyes opened. "Hey, Josh."

"Hey. Where's the notes on drug-testing in schools?"

"On my desk."

"Okay, go back to sleep." Josh grabbed the notes and left Sam's office.


End file.
